


Blue butterfly

by Ssunraeight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Violence, Clubbing, Dorms, Drunkenness, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Living Together, M/M, Magical Realism, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssunraeight/pseuds/Ssunraeight
Summary: Kageyama Tobio a new college student with a mysterious power that he hides every single day and pretends that he is a normal human being without any power.[ EDITING IN PROGRESS]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kita Shinsuke, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 242





	1. -

Note:   
This is Kageharem fic

Your kudos and comments are very appreciated

If you have a question, please ask

I am still editing my writing because Google translate is not 100% accurate

And also there is a huge possibility that this fic will be rewritten by someone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite by : https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warangel03061995/pseuds/Warangel03061995

KAGEYAMAAA!!! WAKE UP!!" The boy with orange hair shouted from outside of Kageyama's house. His neighborhood probably thinks that the little shrimp is some crazy guy. Kageyama woke up from his beauty sleep because his annoying friend already arrived at his house. His hair was still a mess and he rubbed his tired eyes.

Kageyama opened up his window and shouted " COME IN IDIOT!!! NO NEED TO BE LOUD IN THE MORNING!!". Yep, his neighborhood must be tired of them both since it is practically routine for them to be shouting this early in the morning.

"THEN OPEN THE DOOR YAMA-YAMA!!!" he replied without any guilt of waking up other people. Kageyama quickly rushed downstairs and opened the door for his annoying loud ass friend, Hinata Shoyo.

"You know you don't need to scream like that idiot" said the taller boy still tired from sleep. Hinata quickly opened up his friend's fridge and found nothing except milk.

"As I expected you milk freak, do you seriously have no food!??". Hinata already convinced Kageyama to always make sure that his fridge is not empty, but that boy is an idiot.

"WELL CHECK THE UPPER FRIDGE I HAVE FISH!!" Hinata chuckled while opening up the upper fridge" Okay, okay Kageyama-kun, you know it’s our first day.”

Scorcheve University. The college where they will study and live for at least 4 years if you are not weak and dumb. But Kageyama is dumb as hell; the only reason why he got accepted is his excellence in power knowledge. Power knowledge is a hard subject for most people, other people would be good at this subject are people who did not inherit powers at all.

His friend Hinata Shoyo is also an idiot, but he is smarter than him. His power is fire. Hinata’s family is actually known for their ability to control the element. However, it is different from the Kuroo family who are well known to be able to control black fire. Hinata’s family can shape fire into forms such as flowers. Their most famous move is called Flare that can make their opponents amazed at the flower and without realizing that they are burning.

"So Kageyama-kun, why don’t you go clean yourself up. You look like the walking dead" Hinata insulted.

"SHUT UP IDIOT!" Kageyama quickly rushed to his bathroom and slammed the door close.

"HEY KAGEYAMA YOU BETTER BE QUICK!! I DON'T WANNA MISS THE BUS!!" He called out after seeing the time on the clock. " SHUT UP DUMBASS!! I DON'T WANNA MISS THE BUS TOO!"

\------

"Oikawa, you look so neat today, huh? Trying to impress the first years?" Kuroo said mockingly.

“Shut up Tetsu-chan. What's wrong with leaving a good impression for them?" said the handsome brunette while fixing his hair for the 178 times. "

Man, Iwaizumi is gonna be mad as heck with you" He chuckled.

Oikawa stopped his what he was doing and turned to Kuroo, who was smirking at him, and pouted "Well, Iwa-chan is always mad at me, at least i look handsome as fuck" he said and went to his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime, who is waiting in his class.

"WHAT THE FUCK TRASHYKAWA!" Hajime Iwaizumi, the president of the student’s community group in the university, shouted while being busy preparing for his speech. Student's community group is a group that helps new students to behave well in the university. It's like a police in university, but kinder.

"Sorry, sorry, I needed to fix my hair Iwa-chan," explains Oikawa hoping that his best friend forgives him.

"Well you better prepare yourself for your speech and don't be a damn flirt" said the president to his confident vice-president.

"What!? Who said that?!?" Asked the handsome vice-president who was late. Too worried about gossip instead of about his own speech.

"How about you ignore that and practice your speech" Iwaizumi sighed while memorizing what he needs to say.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!! THEY ALREADY ARRIVED!!" Bokuto shouted. Meanwhile Akaashi tried to convince Kuroo that there was no need to be tough and scary with the first years.

"But man, it will be fun. I mean how bad it could be" said the spiky haired cat, ignoring his past when some of the first years avoided all of the student's community members because of his own actions. Akaashi sighed and rethinking his life decision to be a part of the community. He is the only sane one there. But still they all thought that these first years are going to be annoying as hell.”

While it is true that some of the first years act spoiled because they come from rich families. Others come from poor families and were only able to get accepted due to their abilities. However, Kageyama’s family remains unknown.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Impression

" Hey Hinata, do you think that the third years will be scary?" Kageyama asked while sipping on his own milk that he carried from home heading to the front gate of Scorcheve University. " Probably?? Wait are you scared??" Hinata said mockingly. Mocking and yelling at each others is somehow a habit between those two idiots. Even their old teacher have to make sure that both of them are not in the same class. Kageyama ignored that question and begining to think. What can the worst possibly happened to him if someone find out.

His power is a curse. That's it that's the point. His mother and father left him when he is 15. Even though, they always gives him money every month. They are the worst parent. He found out his own power at the age of six. Both of their parents are not proud of him at all, but they are terrified. More like, they want to disown him. He is proud of it. No matter what his parent said, he is proud of it. His power is a gift for him but a curse to this world. 

His power is destruction.

He can easily destroy everything. He can destroy everthing with his beautiful blue butterflies. Spreading their wings, flying everywhere elegantly before touching things and destroy them. Kageyama realized his power when he accidentaly killed a cockroach. He kind of scared of it first. The cockroach was brutally killed when his butterfly touch it, it's body was crushed from inside it is like it's body exploded from inside. But that butterfly was so pretty, it have a pretty blue color and also glowing like a lamp. He tried to make so many butterflies after then and showed it to his parent's and that did not end well.

" WAH YAMA-YAMA IT IS SO HUGEE!!!". It is an expensive university after all. " Hey idiot! Be quiet!! Don't make a scene" Kageyama warned him knowing that the third years were staring at them. He knew this university more than Hinata after all. He did some research about it. It have a really complex security, basically if they found out they will send him to Quarentenam Carcerem. A prison designed for those who have a uncontrolable powers, villain, or amazing rare powers like Kageyama. Those who are unique will be kept to be studied or probably tortured. He knew the consequence and he take it seriously. But, it is okay as long as he hides it right??

All of the first years were lined and forced to hear Iwaizumi Hajime's speech as the leader of student's community after that they have to hear Oikawa Tooru's speech as the vice-leader. Not just hearing it but they have to memorize it and make an essay about it. Since they are not allowed to record it or write it down in the middle of the speech.

' jeez, how troublesome and boring it need to be' someone muttered in the middle of Oikawa's speech. " I hear it, someone was being disrespectful " Somebody from the middle of their lines said. " Hey Kenma, i thought you are not here" Said the black spikky hair boy with a devilish smirk. Oikawa sighed " Guess, y'all need some punishment. Make an essay about our speech, describe this university, it's history, and also about us.". ' He's handsome but kinda cruel huh?' ' It is not even our fault' and many of the first years mumbling and speaking to each others. " Okay enough-enough!! Go to your class!!" Iwaizumi yelled.

" Damn you are deadass right about them being scary" Hinata sighed knowingly that they will have a hard time with them. " That's not even the third years, the one who recognize someone is talking shit about them is a second year student" Kageyama said while cursing that annoying brunette that gave them extra chores and also that kid who shit talked about them.

' shit why am i panicking' Kageyama said on his mind. " Wait how you know it?" The boy with orange hair asked to his friend kind of jealous that he knows better. " His sleeve have a red ribbon on it. Us first years will have a blue ribbon and those third years have black ribbon" Kageyama answered. Suddenly, he is sweating and kind of panicking. But, he doesn't know why, he does not have a panick attack and it is not. Suddenly, someone patted him on his shoulder. " Ya fine newbie?? Seems yer kinda off" Said someone with a blond hair, before he passed out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate my time difference. It's literally Nov 12 here.

" Ah, yer finally wake up" The blonde guy said still staring at him. Well, his hair color is not a realistic blond but a yellowish blond, but whatever. " YAMA-YAMA ARE YOU OKAY!??" His annoying loud ass friend asked him panicky. Meanwhile, he is still wondering what the fuck just happened. His brain is still reconnecting. 

" Hey-" " Wait, I just opened my eyes that doesn't mean that I really woke up" He cut Hinata question, or probably that's a mocking statement. " Well, ya should be glad that I caught ya," The older boy said while smirking. So, his name is Miya Atsumu he is still in second grade. He is kind of handsome but also kind of flirty. Well, Hinata seems to get along with him pretty well.

" I am so sorry, but you two can leave and go to your class," The nurse said. Both of them left him and before that, they also said goodbye and take care, kind of sweet. Well, Hinata and he are best friends after all. Hinata will always be there for him. The nurse checking him up. She stated that probably it is because of the heat. Well, that kinda makes sense. He was standing and hearing speech in the middle of a large field exposed by the sun. Probably after all of this he gonna go to his dorm and sleep forgetting those damn chores.

Scorcheve University Dormitory is probably the best university dormitory. Well, the problem is the system. It has a bunk bed, nice and soft pillows, an air conditioner and also a heater. All of them are perfect. Not until he realized that he got Oikawa Tooru as his roommates. They have to switch roommates every year and this year Oikawa Tooru the popular boy with his crazy fangirls is Kageyama Tobio's roommate. Well, it is only for one year. After that, he won't probably see Oikawa again. Because the fourth years were not trained here. 

" So it is you?" The brown-haired boy asked well knowingly that well it is him that he is his roommate. Kageyama bowed and introduced himself " My name is Kageyama Tobio. I am in class 1A PK major". " PK? Power Knowledge?? You are powerless?" Asked Oikawa kind of weirded out how the hell he wanted to study that. Oikawa hates that major seeing their essays and notes making him sick. 

" Hear me out Tobio-chan. First, do not touch my things. Second, do not disturb me. Third, do not invite your friend here also no hooking up or even worse" Oikawa explained while eyeing the younger cheeks redden. ' Ah, he is innocent'. " I-i won't do that thing and u-um okay" Kageyama stuttered. He climbs to his bed. He got the top bunk bed because Oikawa said so. ' Yeah kinda agree that this guy is handsome but annoying' He said inside of his mind before sleeping and forgetting his damn chores and he didn't even bother to ask Hinata anything that he missed. Well, he needs to rest nevermind those chores. 

Before he closed his eyes suddenly. Ting!!  
Hinata  
17.00  
Hey Kageyamaaa!!! You okay?

You  
17.00  
I am okay idiot

Hinata  
17.00 Hey all of the majors didn't study anything at all this day. You are so damn lucky

You  
17.01  
How is that even considered lucky?  
I literally passed out idiot Hinata

Hinata  
17.01  
Lol, i mean it would be worse if you missed your major class learning 

You  
17.01  
Well yeah. Btw, who's your roomate?

Hinata  
17.02  
Kuroo Tetsuro, help me :)  
He is kind still please help me

You  
17.02  
Mine is Oikawa Tooru, it's even worse than yours

Hinata  
17.02  
Pfft- i feel bad for you Kageyama-kun  
Oh yeah btw wanna go to party? 8 p.m.

You  
17.02  
Who's?

Hinata  
17.03  
Eh, idk :p  
Kuroo-san invited me  
Just come with me Yama-yamaaaa

You  
17.03  
Yeah-yeah fine  
Room number?

Hinata  
17.03  
543, wear nice clothes!!!  
Read

So yeah he set an alarm at 19.00 and went to sleep meanwhile his roomate Oikawa Tooru just busy on his phone probably chatting with his friends or his fans.


	5. Chapter 4

Hinata  
18.54   
Hey, i'm coming to your room  
I'm with Kuroo-san

Knock!Knock " YAMA-YAMAA!!! YOU THERE!!" Hinata shouted while knocking the poor door. Kageyama woke up because of the loud banging door and his loud friend. " THE FUCK HINATA!! I'M COMING!!" Kageyama replied still with a loud voice. Meanwhile Kuroo is deadass laughing at those two. 

Creek. " Come in". " Oh, you just woked up. Sorry about that bro" The guy with a black and spikky hair apologize. They come in and analyzing things inside of his room. They both knew that his roomate is Oikawa and according to Kuroo he could be quite annoying sometimes. And Hinata is also kind of worried that they won't get along.

Suddenly someone came in to his room. " You broke the rules" Oikawa scolding him. And he saw Kuroo and this little guy with orange hair. " Going to party Tobio-chan?" Oikawa smirking at him. He loves it, to smirk at his adorable roomate so his cheek will redden up like tomato. Well, he is kind of cute.

" Stop flirting with him Oikawa. You are just jealous nobody pick you up" Kuroo mocking him in front of Kageyama who still red.  
" What!? No-" " Pfft- i literally saw you forced the hell out of Iwaizumi to come with you to the party" Kuroo cut him. " You can come with us Oikawa-san". Oikawa didn't even replied to him properly just a small 'hmmph'.

They all are waiting for him to finish up Kageyama's lovely bath. Well it didn't take so much time. He also brought his clothes with him to the bathroom. Well he knew that they are all boys but still he still embarassed. Well not with Hinata though they literally bathed together even though it still kind of weird. He wear his hoodie and ripped black pants.

When he came out he could see that Oikawa gaze moved from him to their bunk bed. ' Does he hate me'. He's scared that Oikawa his roomate hate him. But he clear those thought and just ignored it.

Partying for many students of Scorcheve University are pretty common. No they are not partying in someones dorm, classes, or house. They rent a club. Honestly Kageyama doesn't drink same as Hinata. He really come up to party after passed out. Well, he's feeling fine so why not. Hinata will be there for him just in case he's feeling sick. 

They all are walking together. Hinata and Kuroo walking together on the front meanwhile Kageyama and Oikawa are walking behind of them. They didn't even bother to glance at each other.

Ting! Ting!  
Hinata  
19.40  
You okay?  
You two seems off

You  
19.41  
I think he dislikes me  
Idk what i did wrong though

Hinata  
19.41   
Talk to him idiot

You  
19.41   
What  
No

Hinata  
19.42   
Pfft-  
actually you two looks like a couple  
after fighting against each other

" Stop playing with your phone Tobio-chan and you are walking slowly". Kageyama stopped seeing his phone and start to looking up at Oikawa. " S-sorry Oikawa-san" He apologize right away. " Stop scolding the poor child. You are salty as heck Oikawa" Kuroo defended while embracing the poor terrified child who got scolded twice. 

" Am not scolding him just warned him. You know somebody could snatch his phone right away. Just don't wanna to hear somebody crying because of it.". " Ohoho, you care about him but why not my little friend beside me huh? Playing favourites Oikawa-kun?". " Fuck you Tetsu-chan you keep annoying me since morning". Meanwhile, Kageyama cheeks redden up again because of it. Yeah he clearly thought that he did that because Oikawa is hating him not caring about him.

Now, they all could see the entrance with two man standing there checking their age. Don't forget that lines of people, wearing elegant outfit. Well Kageyama doesn't even care about his outfit, he have nobody to impress. " Hey, you two if someone give you a drink don't accept it and don't let strangers come closer to your drink or holding it for you". " Yes, Kuroo-san" Both of them replied quickly.

Smokes, light, and music, typical night club. Kageyama and Hinata keep walking together. They don't drink but what's wrong with trying it. " Hey, Kageyama how about we share our drink. I'm scared that i will get drunk here" Hinata suggested. Of course Kageyama agreed to that idea. " I thought yer sick cutie"  
Said someone behind of them. " Oh, Miya-san! Hey Tobio he is the one who saved you". " I remember him idiot!".

' Still the fuck, cutie?? Ah nope, i won't let him approach my drink' His bad thought became more bad when he lingered his hand to his waist. Blush creeping from his cheeks. Hinata who knew this suddenly want to punch him. He is kind and friendly but still. " Ah, sorry bout it. It seems yer still stiff around him Tobio-kun. Here's my number well we can be more closer, don't be scared aight" He said and left.

" Hinata, come one let's take a drink. Split bills okay?" Kageyama suggested and heading to a bar counter. " The fuck Tobio-chan you drink alcohol. What such a bad boy" And Oikawa approach them again. " See that boy is his favourite, Bokuto" " That boy is a cutie tho" " I know right, lend your hand to him and Oikawa will kill you, i bet bro". " You know that i can hear you two right!?" The brunnete with a glass of drink on his hand said angrilly. 

Kageyama and Hinata ignored them and left. " Is it okay to leave them like that" Hinata asked. " It's okay i think" Kageyama replied and sipped on his drink, well their drink. ' Kind of refreshing'. When he gave it to Hinata, Hinata didn't even like it so he chugging that mojito. He kind of liked it, it is easy to drink and not as bad as he expected. 

" Kageyama let's go home" Hinata said worriedly. Well he can't carry him if he is drunk. Well there's Oikawa and Kuroo but he didn't want to bother them. " Mhm.." Kageyama replied. His vision became blurry and he felt tired. Suddenly a hand lingered on his waist and he rested oh this stranger chest. " Hmm, Oikawa-san??". " That's enough, let's go to back to our room"


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW(TRIGGER WARNING)  
> ABUSIVE PARENTS, BLOOD WARNING.  
> please reconsider to read this chapter.

Oikawa brought him to their room ignoring his friends and some of gossip girls. His relationship with Kageyama will probably be the hot topic for now. He didn't even know why he acted like that towards him. When he saw him for the first time, when he is speaking about his speech. He could felt some weird emotions. Do i like him? Of course no.

" Is he okay?" A black haired girl with glasses asked him. " Oh, Kiyo-chan. Yeah he's a bit drunk". " He looks so pale". And in that moment he just realized how cold he is. " Kiyo-chan, he's kind of cold". He is so worried, his stomach feels weird his heart is hurting him. They are beating too fast. ' What the fuck'

" Let's go to your room so i could check him up" Kiyoko suggested. Oikawa agreed and brought the boy to their dorm. He could feel like he is drowning in pool of anxiety. Why is he feeling anxious though?. He opened the door and let Kiyoko in first after that he placed Kageyama on his bed.

Kiyoko touched Kageyama's chest and closed her eyes. Focusing her power to see what's wrong with him. She felt a strong emotion inside of him, it is weird. Her abillities is to feel what the patient feels but she felt weird. Suddenly she got shocked with a throbbing pain. She didn't know what is that. That's not a sickness nor an emotion.

Oikawa was shocked when suddenly Kiyoko jolted her hand and back the heck up from Kageyama. " Are you okay?? What do you feel?" Oikawa quickly helped Kiyoko to stand. " We should bring him to someone professional" 

" Someone professional? Is it really bad? Like, what is going on?". " I am sorry Oikawa-kun, i don't know" Kiyoko apologized actually she did feel guilty cause she couldn't help him at all. " But now let him rest first". " Right, thank you Kiyoko". 

After the girl left him. He placed himself beside Kageyama, he is way too tired to climb those ladders to reach the top bunk bed. So he slept with his roomate, his cold roomate. He's kind of worried that he will die. I mean his body is so cold like an ice. He put his favourite blanket on him, grabbing his phone and chatted his annoying friend.

You  
00.23   
Tetsu-chan  
If someone is really cold  
What should i do?

Kuroo  
00.24   
Kageyama?

You  
00.24   
Yes  
I kind of worried about him  
Kiyoko doesn't even know if he's sick or whatever

Kuroo  
00.24   
Cuddle him  
Share some body heat  
Read

Oikawa smashed his phone to his face wondering why God gave him this typical of friend. He wanted to chat Iwaizumi but he's so damn busy, but oh well it's important.

You  
00.26   
Iwa-chan  
If someone is ice cold  
What should i do?

Iwa-chan  
00.28 .  
Who

You  
00.28  
My roomate  
His body is so cold  
What should i do  
Help me Iwa-chan (T△T)

Iwa-chan  
00.28 .  
Wait what happened to him?

You  
00.29   
I don't know  
Even Kiyo-chan doesn't knowww  
Iwaaa will he die  
Is he dying!? 

Iwa-chan  
00.29   
Don't be panic idiot  
Just warm him up

You  
00.29   
Oh yeah btw he is drunk  
Wait is he allergic to alcohol or something?

Iwa-chan  
00.30   
I don't think that is allergic effect  
Probably he is just tired

You  
00.30   
What should i dooo iwaaa o(T□T)o

Iwa-chan  
00.30   
Just cover him with blanket Oikawa  
Go to sleep  
And don't bother me  
And also take him to the nurse or med teacher  
Gn

You  
00.31   
Okay Iwa-chan  
Good niteee

Read

Oikawa considering Kuroo's advice and did it. He cuddled him up. He could feel he is trembling and sweating, it's getting worse. He pulled him closer to his chest, hoping that the boy will be just fine.

×

" You are a disgrace Tobio! Don't use that power you monster!"  
He could feel his heart shattered to pieces as both of thier parents were angrilly panicking. " What the fuck, it's your fault Irene it's your family curse!!" ." How is it my fault it's your fault to want a child!!". " FUCK YOU YOU ARE A WITCH" " AND YOU FUCKING KNEW WHAT WILL HAPPENED". He could feel his eyes are sweating he ran away but his parents didn't even care.

He is crying in pain his hands is so cold, his chest hurt so bad, he couldn't breathe properly. " Are you okay young boy?" A woman with a gentle smile slowly approaching him. Before her gentle smile were ruined by a butterfly who touch her. He could see splattering blood in front of his eyes. He didn't feel anything, anything at all. But he knew that he is crying.

×

He woke up with a guy beside him cuddling. He could feel his cheek reddened up. He was hitted with a sudden raspy voice from the guy who cuddled him. He stood up quickly and blushing madly.

" Okay, we didn't do any shit. You are drunk so you dragged me and i'm very sleepy and no way that i can carry you to the top bed" Oikawa quickly explained. " Ah, sorry and thank you Oikaw-san. I shouldn't drink it, but it was really refreshing.". " You idiot, you are the most idiotic being- wait are you feeling fine?" Oikawa asked him suddenly rembering what happemed that night that made him panic. " I am feeling just fine Oikawa-san".

' Now what the fuck' Oikawa is in middle of confusion, he couldn't even process that moment.


	7. Chapter 6

Hinata  
Yesterday, 23.10  
KAGEYAMAAA  
ARE YOU OKAY???  
OIKAWA-SAN DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU RIGHT??  
YAMAAA  
MAKE SURE TO CONTACT MEEE

You  
06.00   
i'm fine idiot  
Nope he didn't do anything to me

Hinata  
06.01   
But how are you feeling?  
I'm sorry i shouldn't asked you to went to the party  
:(

You  
06.01   
I'm just drunk 

Hinata  
06.01   
But Kuroo-san said that you are sick?

You  
06.01   
Huh? I am not though

Hinata  
06.02   
Kuroo-san said that your body was ice cold  
So Oikawa-san contacted him

You  
06.02   
Oh, really? 

Hinata  
06.02   
Yeahhh really  
Btw, do you want to take a break  
I mean you are sick

You  
06.02   
Am not  
I'm coming to my class

Hinata  
06.03   
My dear lord  
If you passed out  
I swear i kill you  
Read

" Tobio-chan I'm, done" the brunette said with a towel lingering on his neck. " If you are not feeling well you can rest". " Uhm, Oikawa-san. Hinata said that you told Kuroo-san that i'm sick-".  
" Nope-nope, i didn't say a thing. Just go wash yourself or sleep"  
Oikawa cut him and prepare his books.

' He still hates me?'. " Oikawa-san why do you hate me?" the blue-eyed boy asked while sitting on Oikawa's bed. Oikawa looked back at him with a shocking expression. " Who said that huh i don't hate you just dislike you.". That word hit his heart hard, it's hurt when he heard that word. " Oh" He replied without seeing Oikawa.

" So we are one, we could be a doctor in the field to check if somebody powers hurt theirself. There are many cases of this, well in the modern world it's a rare case, but back then it's pretty common. So anybody knows why?" The brown-haired lecturer asked. Somebody with a yellow hair and glasses raised his hand " It's because in the past their power is mostly a curse. Most of ancient powers are a curse it can damage the wielder easily if they are weak. In modern days those power becoming more weaker and suitable for normal human body.". The lecturer astoned by the perfect answer. " Ah yes you are right. What's your name?" . " It's Tsukishima Kei Ma'am" The smart guy replied.

Meanwhile Kageyama is in verge of sleeping, he could feel his eyes and body wanting to rest. Suddenly, he is coughing so hard until the lecturer and some of the students looked worriedly to him. " Ah are you okay?" Someone sitting beside of him asked, she is kind of short have a blonde hair. He could feel his body felt so cold. " No, i'm not okay" He leave a short reply and stood to ask a premission to left the class " Can i go to the medical office". " Yeah of course, can somebody accompany him" She started to scanning her students." I can accompany him" The smart guy said. She let Kageyama and Tsukishima to leave the class and began to teach the other students.

Both of them left the class and out of sudden Kageyama collapsed so Tsukishima held him and carried him. ' Shit, you are troublesome'. He carried him carefuly, he could feel his skin is so cold. His not heavy he is pretty light actually for a guy.  
" You need help?" Someone with a golden eyes and black hair asked. " No actually he's pretty light". " No let me help you i know him" He suggested. Tsukishima let him to help, he knew him afterall.

" So young boy, you are his friend?". " I could ask the same thing to you." He reply back to the taller boy. " Well we just met yesterday and he is my roomate's friend. You?". " We are in the same class that's all" He stared at the passed out boy features. ' He looks like a greek god' His thought were sudenlly dissapeared when they arrived to the medical office.

" Ah this guy again, he just passed out yesterday. By the way thank you for taking him and you two can go." The nurse said to both of them. " Who's his lecturer?". " It's Fuyu-san" Tsukishima answered and then Kuroo requested " No actually i can stay here my class were dissmised." . " Eh, well fine just don't bother him then." The nurse let him stay and began to check him up. " See you soon glasses boy". " My name is Tsukishima Kei". " Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you."

" Okay his heartbeat is just fine, he looks okay just a bit pale and cold." The nurse said. " So he's fine?" Asked the spikky haired guy. " Well, he's okay but i don't really know. I think i should call his lecturer to examine him, she's a Med teacher and PK teacher." . Kuroo just nodded his head pretending he know it but actually he didn't even know her.

DO NOT CHANGE THE GC NAME

Kuroo  
09.32   
Broo  
Y'all know Kageyama Tobio 1-A PK major?

Bokuto  
09.32   
OHOHO  
PRETTY BOYYY

Kita  
09.32   
Shouldn't you all study?

Kuroo  
09.33   
Nahhh..  
My class is dismissed :p

Kita  
09.33   
Then use your time properly

Kuroo  
09.33   
Yeah i'm accompanying this kiddo

Oikawa  
09.33   
HAH  
YOU ARE ACCOMPANYING THAT KID  
KITA LOOK AFTER HIM

Kuroo  
09.33   
What tf bro  
I'm a nice guy :(

Kita  
09.34   
I'm on my way  
I already finished my class

Kuroo  
09.34   
Kitaa  
You don't trust me :(

Kita  
09.34   
Based by many people stories  
No

Bokuto  
09.35   
OOF

Oikawa  
09.35   
OOF

Iwaizumi  
09.35   
NO CHATTING IN CLASS  
BOKUTO  
OIKAWA  
Read by 4


	8. Chapter 7

" Ehm.. I'm going to leave him with you here, is it okay?" The nurse asked the young man who still oh his phone. " Ah sure, don't worry about it I'll accompany him here". " Alright then, I'm going to find his lecturer since I don't bring my phone, wait here".  
She left him alone with Kageyama who is still in his deep sleep.

Kita  
09.57   
Kuroo  
Do you want some drink?

You  
09.57   
Aweee  
You are still kind  
Yes please, coffee

Kita  
09.58 a.m.  
Okay then  
Omw

Kuroo suddenly heard Kageyama making a noise and checked him up. " What the fuck?". " Language young boy" Kuroo replied still grabbing his phone. " K-kuroo-san, wait that glasses boy-". " Ah, he left i helped him to carry you" The older boy explained. Kageyama just muttered a small oh.

" What you like him more than me?" He teased the younger boy who still on his bed. He could see him being flustered by the teasing question that he asked. " Ah no i just want to thank him, thank you to you too Kuroo-san" The smaller boy thanked him and also slightly smilling at him. He could feel his mouth forming a slight smile. ' Awe I want to change roommate now'.

Knock!Knock! " I'm coming in" The sound of the one who brought a drink for them has arrived. " Kitaaa, see i didn't do anything to him" He weirdly smile at Kita Shinsuke the leader of med students here. He always got the perfect score for any tests and assignments. The smartest student in this university.

" Kuroo can you leave us alone and also here's your drink" Kita requested and gave Kuroo his drink. With no hesitation, the spiky-haired guy grabbed his drink and left the room. Even though he has thousand of questions inside of his brain. ' They know each other?' ' Is he gonna gossip about me, wait no it's Kita no way' ' Wait Kita is cheating on Osamu with him, no fuck no no way'

" Kageyama-kun". " I know Kita-san, I'm sorry but i-i don't know what is happening. I know it has been happening since the last week but it's not really that bad and also i need this Kita-san. I want this" He answered carefully scared of what Kita will do to him. " The seal has weakened Kageyama-kun. You know that" He looked at Kageyama knowing that he is terrified and traumatized. " I-i please Kita-san is there another choice that I can make. Like-"

Knock!Knock! The nurse and Fuyu-san his lecturer came in.  
" Kageyama-kun, i'll leave you with them. Get well soon." Kita bowed at both of the women and left. " Ehm, why is he here?". " Oh, Kita-san is here to change Kuroo-san" He lied. " Okay, Kageyama-san how are you feeling?" The brunette girl asked. " I-i'm doing fine i think that I'm anemic and i didn't consume my medicines properly" He lied the second time, he actually already planned this lying statement when he passed out for the first time. " Oh so you are anemic, ah you are making me worried. I thought that is probably your awakened power".

They are talking for approximately ten to fifteen minutes before both of them left. He stared at the white ceiling up of him, on a verge of tears. He slept for about ten minutes and he left the room to his class grabbing his bag and finding his phone.

Kita  
10.50 a.m.  
Let's eat together  
Just both of us

You  
10.51 a.m.  
Miya-san?

Kita  
10.51 a.m.  
I asked him to eat with his brother  
I said that I need to meet an old friend  
It's okay trust me

You  
10.51 a.m.  
Okay Kita-san  
By the way i met the other Miya-san  
The blonde one

Kita  
10.52 a.m.  
Oh, Miya Atsumu  
Don't go near him  
He's a great guy but i can't trust him 100%

You  
10.52 a.m.  
Okay Kita-san  
Where should we met then

Kita  
10.52 a.m.  
Class 1-D Med Major  
They are having a renovation  
We'll eat outside

You  
10.53 a.m.  
Okay then  
See u there Kita-san  
Read

Their lunch break is on 11.00 a.m. until 02.00 p.m. and they are allowed to eat outside of the university. He trusts Kita, but still, he is scared. He knew this is for the best of him, he needs to seal his power 100% since he couldn't properly control his power by himself. He keeps pushing himself to control his power that makes him sick and weak. But the sealing ritual it's so hurt, shit he will never forget that. He is still remembers the pain, it's like being burned and crushed alive. Thankfully Kita-san gave him painkillers but the pain didn't vanish just like that.


	9. Chapter 8

Kita Shinsuke and Kageyama Tobio have known each other since they were 7. They know each other because of Tobio's parents. Tobio's parents took him to Kita's grandmother to sealed his curse ability. That power of him is a curse that must be kept hidden nowhere to be seen by the world. 

The sealing ritual was so painful. At first, Kita's grandmother refused to do the sealing ritual to Tobio because he is too young to handle it. But both of his parents refuse to since they were so scared that he would go rampaging against them and kill them or he will grow up as a murderer. 

The white-haired boy pitied the boy who is suffering from pain in front of him. Seeing that she half sealed the boy without both of his parents knowing it. She only told Kita and Tobio about it.

Now is the day that his power will be sealed by Kita since his grandmother has passed away. He is still nervous about it even though he trust Kita so much but it was hurt. Knowing the younger boy is stressing too much he tried to calm him down to make sure he is not going to stress too much before the ritual begin.

" Tobio what food you want to eat?" Asked Kita nicely. The raven-haired boy knew that Kita notice him being so stressed out that's why he wanted to take him for lunch. " Pork curry?" He replied. Kita ruffled his hair while chuckling " You still like it huh? Fine then." 

They walked together ignoring people who are staring and talking about them. Kageyama knew that the reason why they keep getting those stares it's because Kita is ridiculously popular here. He felt so uneasy so he started to walk slowly behind the older boy trying to make space between him and Kita. Knowing this Kita reached his hand and hold it. Meanwhile, the poor boy there having a crisis he doesn't want to be a university gossip. After his scandal with Oikawa nope.

" Kita-san they are staring at us they will spread rumors about us" Kageyama worriedly spoke to the white-haired guy who still walking calmly holding his hand. " Don't worry about them just stay calm Kageyama-kun" He replied calmly still holding Kageyama's sweaty hand.

When they arrived at their destination Kageyama began to choose his favorite food which is the special pork curry. Kita smiled while seeing his worries just vanish like that. " Kita-san you don't eat?" The blue-eyed boy asked him. " No, i am not hungry. Just order what you want, I'll pay for it". " Thank you Kita-san". Well, it seems Kita's mission succeeds at least he's a bit calmer.

And the idiot Kageyama Tobio forgot to tell his tangerine friend that he is going to eat lunch with Kita.

Hinata  
11.00  
KAGEYAMA WHERE ARE YOU  
ARE YOU BEING KIDNAPPED!?  
YAMA  
KAGEYAMA

You  
01.00  
I'm not being kidnapped  
Sorry I ate with Kita-san

Hinata  
01.05  
Huh?

" Kuroo-san who is Kita-san?" The orange-haired boy asked his upperclassmen. Kuroo choked on his food because of it " What is it? Kita? Why are you asking?". " Yama-yama is eating with someone named Kita-san" He answered not knowing who is Kita-san is. " HE WHAT?" And the chaos begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter


	10. Chapter 9

" Kageyama-kun, please contact me frequently," Kita said while paying for the food. " Yes, Kita-san. About the thing?".  
" I'll contact you about that" The older boy answered back. They walked back to the university hoping they weren't late, since it is already 1.30 ( 13.00 ). 

Luckily they got to the university before the lunch break ended, if not probably already late for the class. He waved goodbye to Kita-san same with Kita and he headed to his next class. He holds a medicine that Kita-san gave him earlier, wondering 'will it taste bad? I mean it is a medicine'. But still, he has to eat it no matter what.

Unexpectedly, he bumped into a guy. " Ah, I am sorry," He said and then he stared at the guy. ' Oh, it's the same guy who helped me'. " It's you the one who passed out" The blonde-haired spoke up first. " Ah, thank you for helping me earlier. I am sorry I didn't thank you before". To be honest, he is a bit irritated by his annoying expression, he looks like analyzing him and judging him. " I am going to my class". " Well same and we are going in the same direction". 

He flopped to his bed and starting to thinking should he just seal his power or control it. Maybe if he tries hard to control it, it won't be bad. His thoughts are colliding with a conclusion that if he can control it well his power won't be sealed and he has to suffer from the ritual and also he could show his power. He could be the strongest in the world. But what if they don't accept him? That must be very horrible. Don't forget about the prison, he already googled it and yeah, it is more awful than what he imagined.

He went to his phone googling again about ancient powers and reading it. Most of it is a terrible story, they get burned because people were scared, they become a serial killer or villain, they committed suicide, even there was a woman who get killed by her ability, which is pretty terrifying to read. The only good story is about a woman who hid his power but a guy accepted her and they fell in love but in the end, both of them were burned. It is not a good story too, but it's not that bad. He is crying while reading those stories on the internet.

" Tobio-chan, why are you crying? You are watching dramas?"  
Unexpectedly, a voice from his roommate made him stopped reading those stories from sites and quickly wiping his tears.  
" You know I already saw you crying. So what are you doing?" He approached him. " Um, reading books online" He quickly responded and staring at his roommate like nothing just happened. " Liar, you are not a good liar Tobio. Let me see".  
"NO!" And the duel between them began.

Oikawa who has wind power quickly stroke him causing him to fall and dropped his phone. He went to the same site that his adorable roommate seen and read it carefully. Tobio can't move his body because Oikawa is putting air pressure on him.  
" Hmm..Ancient power? Well, you are a PK major after all" he put his phone on Tobio's head. " But why are you crying, hmm?" He glanced at the younger boy grinning mockingly. 

Frankly, he really thought that Oikawa-san is very annoying. But he must respect him no matter what. " The story is so sad" He replied ignoring the stare of the smirking upperclassmen above him. " Oho, Tobio-chan is so sensitive" He mocked.  
" I am not read the story then" He growled because of the mockery. " Nope, I am not interested" He headed to his bed and let him go from his air pressure. Kageyama really hates it when people using their power against him and he couldn't fight back of course. At that moment he decided to train his power on Kita's watch, just to make sure nothing bad will happen.

" By the way, I heard that you ate with Kita Shinsuke?".  
" Ah, yeah. He is my old friend" He responded hoping that he won't get suspicious, but he is his old friend it's just scared that Oikawa would spread rumors about him and Kita.  
" I see, mind to tell me how you two met?" And at that moment Kageyama already thought about many lies that he could tell Oikawa.


	11. Chapter 10

To be honest he did not ever expect Oikawa the handsome vice-leader and the most talented air user is so like this. It's not that he thinks that he is boring, well he does think he is boring. They didn't even ever talk past 10 minutes. Hinata always tells him that Kuroo-san is a really nice guy, he always talks about mental health, physical health, helps Hinata's assignments, and even gives him food. 

Not just that Kuroo-san gave him medicine and drinks too. Kita-san is also very nice, he honestly hoping that Kita is his roommate back then. Oikawa-san is still nice to him, well kind of nice. He only asks him, teases him like it is a daily routine, and don't forget about the  
" Ah, why can't you help me with my assignment Tobio-chan" or " Do you know when you are in the third-grade you'll die, like dying" and many other things.

He sighed because he is extremely exhausted to lie again so he decided to ignore him.  
" Tobio-chan why are you ignoring me? Oho, so you are an affair?". That words making him boiling mad, Oikawa is irritating.  
" What no, stop making a weird statement" He answered back madly. " What's this you're mad?" Still wearing his annoying smirk to annoy his cute underclassmen.

" Whatever Oikawa-san, I'm going to sleep" Kageyama is completely irritated with Oikawa.  
" Tobio-chan let's go to the mini-market near here". " Huh? Why you don't go alone?" He talked back, still annoyed at the older guy.  
" I'll treat you". Kageyama quickly got up from his bed and stared at Oikawa with a confused expression. " Come on, let's go".

You  
21.00  
Hinata

Hinata  
21.02  
Yea, what's wrong?

You  
21.02  
Oikawa-san just asked me to go to the mini-market with him

Hinata  
21.02  
Oh really? That one near us right?

You  
21.03  
Yea

Hinata  
21.03  
Can I join? 

You  
21.03  
Kuroo-san?

Hinata  
21.04  
What? you want him to join us too?  
Yama-yama gotta crush on him ;)

You  
21.04  
Wtf no

Hinata  
21.04  
Joking joking chill  
Psst ask Oikawa-san first

" Oikawa-san can Hinata join in too?" He asked to hope that Hinata could join too. He feels safer if Hinata is with him, it is always like that. Since they were kids, Kageyama always asks Hinata to accompany him. Hinata is more good at social skills and also more friendly than him, so he feels safer with him. If he is alone he probably going to blurt out offensive things or weird things. He cannot even ask for a fork in a restaurant, so Hinata is the one who asks it.

" That tangerine shorty? Sure whatever Tobio-chan. Btw why?". " Eh, he wanted to" Kageyama answered happily that Hinata could join them. Oikawa sighed because of the boy's clingy personality, he knew it all from the start. He is clingy to that orange-haired shorty. Even though he said that he wanted to join them, he knew that he is happy cause his friend joins in.

You  
21.10  
Yea you can

Hinata  
21.11  
Yeayyyy  
Kuroo-san and ehm his friends are joining too

You  
21.11  
Friends?

Hinata  
21.11  
Yeahh, Bokuto-san, Akaashi-san, Noya-san, and Tanaka-san

You  
21.12  
Wait I'm going to tell him

" Oikawa-san Kuroo-san, Akaashi-san, Noya-san, and Tanaka-san wants to join in".  
" WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Frankly, Oikawa didn't expect that a whole chaotic family will join in. " So no?". Oikawa could swear to God if only the one who asks it is not his precious underclassmen, he would say no like absolutely no. " Fine"

You  
21.14  
He said yes it's okay

Hinata  
21.15  
Great then  
See you there  
Read

They've been walking approximately for 15 minutes and they didn't talk at all, except for  
" is it okay if my best friend joins in?" And  
" Is it okay for my best friend's roommate and his friends to join in?". They were walking awkwardly in silence.

" Oikawa-san what is the strongest power?" The shorter boy asked from nowhere.  
" Of course mine, air is the strongest" He answered with full confidence.  
" How about Kita-san sealing power, he could seal your power away". With an annoyed tone, Oikawa talked back defending himself " Well, I am smarter than him ill find a way so he can't do that". Which is absolute nonsense to Kageyama, for him Kita-san ability is the strongest. Well, probably Oikawa acknowledges that but he refused to admit it.


	12. Chapter 11

Tobio could hardly remember his past because of his trauma, but he won't forget his memories with Kita-san and his grandmother. Oikawa-san kind of reminds him of Kita-san just more colder and childish.

" Tobio-chan you bring your money right?" The taller guy asked while rubbing his hand because he felt so cold. He is confused about why unexpectedly the temperature dropped, it's so chilly now. Moreover he also wearing a jacket, why he felt so cold at the moment.

" Oh of course". He could see when Tobio is talking he could felt a cold smoke coming out from his mouth, not to forget this does not winter yet.

He held Tobio's hand and quickly dropped his hand because it is freezing cold. " Tobio-chan your hand is so cold, are you okay?" Asked Oikawa worriedly. Of course, he is worried about his cute underclassmen. Not to mention that moment when Kiyoko-chan said that she didn't know what happened to Tobio. Kiyoko is the best doctor that he ever met, she should have analyzed it.

'Shit, I forgot to take my medicine'. He quickly blurted a lie " Oh I am okay Oikawa-san probably I get my power, maybe I am an ice user". He didn't even know what is his power about he just know that his ability is a cursed ability which is he shouldn't show it or use it.

Oikawa looked him in the eye and come an inch more closer to his face. " Yea that's why you have blue eyes. That makes sense". Most of Ice users have blue eyes or greyish eyes. They are so rare and talented. That's why he is scared that this adorable boy could be a threat to him someday.

" KAGEYAMAAA!!" A short boy yelled from a distance accompanied by a tall bald guy, a big rooster-haired guy, a pretty guy, another big guy with weird hair, and a small guy. Oikawa's head could explode seeing the group in front of him.

" IDIOT HINATA DON'T YELL!" He shouted at his small tangerine friend with his new friends. They seem friendly and he only knows Kuroo-san, that rooster haired dude. 

Tobio got acquainted with them since he is the only one who never met them. They all are pretty friendly especially the weird haired guy. He seems so bulky but he is the friendliest, he is, even more, friendlier than Oikawa. 

Bokuto-san came up to him and lingered his hand on his waist. " Since you are a new guy here I'll treat you," He said cheerfully. He is such a cheerful guy same as Hinata just bigger. Exactly like a bigger version of Hinata.

" By the way, your body is so cold man, you're okay?" He asked the smaller boy who is blushing on his arm. He got, to be honest, he is very pretty. Blue eyes, pale skin, shiny black hair, and his small waist, what a perfect combination.

The smaller boy nodded " I'm fine, don't worry I bring my own money". Even though he is happy that he is willing to treat him. Yes, he decided that he likes this guy even more than Oikawa-san.

The brunette faked a cough to made the attention centered on him "Let's go it's late". Frankly, he is jealous of how Bokuto flirted with him. But probably he didn't know that he is flirting, maybe he thinks it is his friendliness. Still, he did blush around him.

" Oikawa-san is right we shouldn't be here too long. Those securities were probably thought we are doing drugs" Akaashi replied to Oikawa's word. He knows it is pretty dangerous if they got caught by them.

They bought some snacks and drinks, Tobio also bought some instant ramen. Bokuto really did treat him and also Kuroo-san bought him some candy. 

" WAIT NOT FAIR YOU TWO DIDN'T TREAT ME!" Hinata yelled at Kageyama. Meanwhile, Kageyama just stared at him and thinking what the hell is he talking about. 

" Hey Hinata but we did pay for your meals when we had lunch" Kuroo replied back. They had lunch together when Kageyama ate with Kita. Kita Shinsuke is Kuroo's biggest rival, well also Oikawa's biggest rival after Iwaizumi.

Kita is the god in this university even though he is not in the student's community group he is the leader of med students here. Of course he is everyone's rival.

The student community is actually more like a rebel group of students. They fought for another student's rights and poor people's rights. That's why only the strongest students can join in. Kita Shinsuke refused to join in because he thinks that it is already strong enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!


	13. Chapter 12

He can't sleep, he has been laying on the bed for an hour, but no he can't sleep at all. Tomorrow, Kita will seal his power and of course, Tobio knows it will be super painful, he obviously doesn't want that. But still it is for his own good. ' Can I just run away from Kita-san? Or may-'. His thought suddenly got cut by a ringing voice from his phone. He headed up outside and picked it up.

Oikawa knew that that boy isn't sleeping at all. He was resting his eyes wanted to go to sleep, but Tobio is so noisy. He keeps pulling his blanket, fixing his bed and, flipping the pillow. Oikawa could hear it all, he really wanted to yell at him. Until he heard that his noisy underclassmen's phone ringing.

" Kita-san? T-tonight? Wait what?" Oikawa maintained to eavesdropping on his conversation with Kita Shinsuke. " Yes I will be there, Kita-san". Oikawa could hear him sighing loudly after he ended his call.

Oikawa opened the door making the boy in front of him jolted. " Oikawa-san! Wh-what are you doing?". " Well, what are you going to do with Kita this night? You know he has a boy-" Oikawa stopped his sentence right there because suddenly Tobio bowed at him. " Please don't tell anyone, I beg you Oikawa-san".

" Now tell me then" He put his hand on Tobio's shoulder. Both of them went inside again, Kageyama explaining his power and his relationship with Kita Shinsuke, also the sealing problem. " I am sorry but what? You are not joking? EXPLODING SOMEONE !?" The brunette yelled in shock when Kageyama told him about his cursed power.

" Y-yes, they will send me to Quarentenam Carcerem if they find out! So please Oikawa-san!" He begged his senior, Oikawa is not that evil to leaked his secret and make him suffer in a prison, he is sure about that.  
" Fine, but still you are dangerous! I bet you can't control it!" He raised his voice again, he does like his adorable junior but however he is a harmful being.

" Kita-san will seal it! It will be no problem!" The boy argued back, he did trained his power but it always ended up badly. Once he nearly killed a cat who just passed by when he tried to release his power. Kita-san himself refuses multiple times to help him to control his ability because there will be a high chance that he will get hurt, and of course Kageyama didn't blame him for that. 

" Fine let's go, Kita-chan won't mind me, right?"  
He chuckled asking the poor boy who almost pissed his pants just because he heard his conversation. " Oh yeah, you shouldn't go near him you know? They will think you two are lovey-dovey" He teased Tobio who still pale as white terrified as hell, he teased him with a hope that he will cheer up a little bit but instead it just made him overthink.

" Wait what will happen to me if they think like that? Will I get bullied or forced to drop out of this university?" The smaller boy asked seriously with a hint of worrying too much. Meanwhile, Oikawa just laughed out loud seeing how the boy is so terrified. " Well, it will ruin your reputation though. Like mine did" Kageyama looked at him full of enthusiasm, he wanted to hear his story. Even though he is not good at socialization but he does like to hear other people's stories.

They were talking with each other with no awkwardness at all, not like what usually happens. The ravenette hearing his upperclassmen story with excitement. Even though it's not a great story since it is just a tale about many people who thought that Ushijima Wakatoshi one of the strongest physical ability cheated on Tendou Satori because of him. It didn't affect him so much since well pretty privileged and many people blame Tendou instead. That he cheated too with someone else. So the three of them were the hottest topic for a whole month. Even though the problems were solved, he still hates Ushijima for clinging to him.

Ushijima and him just used to be best buddies, more like a rival. Until one day he found out that he works for that stupid lecturer. All of the students here never believe every lecturer here, all of them are snakes. He was so upset when he found out about that. Not just Oikawa but the whole his circle of friends were upset and disappointed with that fact. Ushijima tried to gain Oikawa's trust, but he always failed. From now on he hates him not just because he is a traitor but also because he ruined his reputation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my works really have a bad ratio :)


	14. Chapter 13

" Oikawa Tooru please sit down and wait there. Do not tell anyone about this or you'll face the consequences" Kita said calmly. Yes calmly brutal to Oikawa. The brown-haired guy who seems cheerful teasing his underclassmen seems so tense. Oikawa could swear to God that he got chills just hearing those words from Kita's mouth.

They all now inside of a big abandoned building. Oikawa sit on the dusty floor. He hated the air here, but it is his fault to went with Kageyama here. He could see how anxious and petrified his underclassmen is.

He should buy some snacks or something to accompany him. It's not that he and Kita are not close, well actually it is the case. But the main cause why he is scared and to be friendly with Kita is Kageyama. He knew from the start when he met Kita in front of the abandoned building, he didn't like him and cautious around him.

" Oikawa-kun please if this failed, just run" Kita looked at him directly. That stare is the same stare when he fought him 1 year ago. He still remembers the audience's gasp of shock when Kita defeated him and also that icy stare from him. ' He could be a great leader' A thought accidentally crossed his mind.

The older boy gave Kageyama a golden pill. He swallowed it nicely like a candy. " What's that?" The brown-haired guy standing up walking towards Kageyama with curiosity. " Stay back Oikawa-kun, its just a pain reliever".

He tied him up gently, he truly knows that the boy is so scared of this. Not just because of the pain but the possibility of hurting people. " K-kita-san, I am ready" Kageyama stuttered worriedly. He is now all tied up biting up a fabric. Hoping nothing bad will happen to him and them. Even though this is already organized many days ago, he is still frightened.

" Calm down Kageyama" The white-haired guy patted Kageyama's soft silky hair to calm him down. After that Kita started to touch his chest and letting out his full power. His golden eyes were shining bright. While Kageyama was screaming in pain. Thankfully he was muffled with the fabric so it won't disturb Kita's concentration.

Oikawa felt so bad for him. He wants to put an end at Tobio's misery. His grunts and muffled sobs shattered his heart. Wait why is he feeling like this?

Kita's finally using his chains to hold him down. His clear golden chains were strongly holding him. While he is using his full power to seal his power. " Kageyama please control yourself don't break through my sealing" He said calmly, more like trying to said it calmly.

Kageyama trying his best to keeping down his voice, but he felt his power trying to fight back and burning him instead. He felt that the medicine didn't help him at all. It is still so damn hurt. Fortunately, Kita succeeds in the sealing process and took only 15 minutes. 15 minutes of Kageyama Tobio's misery. 

" Tobio-chan, are you okay?" He carefully approached Tobio. The young boy just nodded his head, still remembered the pain. " Oikawa-kun please take him home safely" Kita demanded while patting Kageyama's hair to ease his pain.

Kageyama took out the fabric from his mouth and hugged Kita hardly " T-thank you Kita-san" while still hardly trying to not cry again. " You're welcome, please rest well" He smiled softly at him. They went home safely but Oikawa's heart isn't. He is very sure at that moment Kita Shinsuke hugged him, he felt pure jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have so many chapters :)


	15. Chapter 14

"Tobio-chan! Wake up!" Kageyama could hear his upperclassmen's raspy voice. He slowly opened his eyes and shocked when he saw the window behind Oikawa. "Oi-" Before he could talk Oikawa cut him " Yeah, a war. Don't worry they will win" He closed the window with the black curtain. He could hear loud screams after that.

"T-that a red flare? Is that-" The brown-haired guy cut him again and placed his hands on his shoulders. " Listen Tobio, everything will be fine" Kageyama could see the sadness and the frightened eyes in front of him.

Suddenly both of them jolted from the loud kicking. " OIKAWA WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Kuroo yelled while grabbing both Hinata and Kenma. He placed the yellow-haired boy on his shoulder and placed the orange-haired boy on his other shoulder.

" HINATA!" He quickly grabbed and snatched the orange-haired boy from Kuroo's shoulder. Kuroo dropped Kenma to Kageyama's bed. " Oikawa you are coming with me, Kageyama please take care of them. Kageyama don't you ever open the door! And just don't go outside!" Kuroo instructed. 

" What just happened? Kuroo-san?" Kageyama asked worriedly. " I don't know Kageyama, but it is a war. More like genocide" Kuroo explained shortly, not sure what is happening at the moment. " Genocide?" Kageyama asked again. "Kageyama just stay here, okay? Let's go Kuroo". Oikawa quickly headed up to the source of flare.

Kageyama could see many flares right now in the sky. Red and black, he only could see them. Red means 'come here quickly' and meanwhile black means 'don't come here'. He really wished that he could saw a blue flare or even a green one. Blue means 'nothing happened here' and green means 'safe'. 

He grabbed his phone and instantly call Kita-san. He waited for a few minutes and failed again and again. He shouldn't be panicking right now, but this is his first time seeing such chaos. He didn't even know what is the war about, who are they fighting from. 

Suddenly, Kenma woke up panting loudly." Kenma-san, are you okay?" A guy asked him. " Where is Kuroo!?" The older guy asked the guy in front of him. He seems so clueless about what is happening. " I am sorry that I panicked" He sighed and stood up from the bed. 

" Wait Kenma-san, don't go outside! Kuroo-san said that we shouldn't!" He grabbed his upperclassmen's hand to stop him from leaving. " I should help them i am a-" a loud bang cut his words. " DUCK!" Kenma yelled. All of them covered their ears and eyes. 

" Shit, it seems district 9 is over" Kenma grabbed his phone and saw the condition on district 9. No one is there alive, corpses are everywhere. Kenma's power is to see a person's condition or a place's condition. He could see them from his phone.

" How about the others?" Kageyama asked knowingly if district 3 is destroyed they all we be over. " District 9 is a sacrifice, they put their army to another district" Kenma explained. " But did they evacuated them all?" Kageyama asked again, he knows damn sure the answer, but it's not wrong to hope a little bit. " No, not at all" Kenma answered that question with full pain, he is so disappointed but not surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that I am so inactive here. I spent too much time on Twitter. I will try my best to update this as quickly as possible! Thanks for the support!


End file.
